


Love You

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sheithlentines 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Sheithlentines 2019}"I may be a dork, but I’m your dork.""That you are," Keith says, leaning closer so his lips are mere inches away from Shiro’s, "And I wouldn’t want it any other way.""Sap," Shiro teases.Keith huffs, "Shut up and kiss me already."





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Sheithlentines Day!! Here's my gift to Cat, @/ItsCatAvalon on twitter!! Some domestic sheith fluff and smut, I hope you like it!! :D <3

Valentine’s Day was one of Keith’s favorite holidays, mostly because it was just another day that he got to spend extra close to Shiro. It wasn’t anything new for them, of course. They were always attached at the hip, practically inseparable. If the two were in the same room, they couldn’t go any further than five feet apart. 

However, Valentine’s Day was sentimental. It was about showering your partner with love, and receiving love in return. Keith always took any chance to shower his husband with love, it’s what he deserved after all. 

That’s why on the morning of February 14th, he couldn’t help but wake up happy and content. It was foreign for him, considering he was the farthest thing from a morning person. Even Shiro found it surprising, so he says as much.

"What’s got you so excited this morning, baby?" He asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"It’s Valentine’s Day, how could I not be giddy?" Keith answers. He snuggles close to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his nose and laughing when it wrinkles.

Shiro can’t hold back a smile, "You’re so cute when you’re sappy."

Keith sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry. Shiro laughs as he wraps his arms securely around his excited bundle of joy. It wasn’t often that Keith spoke so openly, and he wanted to take as much advantage of it as he could. He hums in content when Keith presses little kisses to his cheek, giggling when he gets closer to his ear.

"Someone’s ticklish, hmm?"

"Keith, you know I’m ticklish."

Shiro feels Keith smirk against his skin, wondering what his husband has in mind before Keith wraps his lips around the soft skin of his neck and blows another loud raspberry. 

" _Keith_!!!"

Keith laughs loudly as Shiro shoves him away, watching him wipe the extra saliva off his neck. 

"You think that’s funny, do you?" Shiro says with a glint in his eyes that can only mean trouble.

"Shiro, nooo!!" Keith cries, laughing as he backs away from Shiro’s grabby hands. 

His attempts are futile, as his husband wraps his arms around his small frame. Shiro pulls Keith flush against him, Keith’s back against Shiro’s chest. Keith weakly tries to get away, but to no avail. With a grin, Shiro blows the biggest raspberry on Keith’s neck.

" _Takashiiii_!!!" Keith squeals with laughter, "That tickles!!"

"Someone’s ticklish, hmmm?" Shiro teases.

Keith snorts, "You dork."

"You know it."

Keith chuckles, turning around in Shiro’s grasp so they’re face to face. He smiles, cupping Shiro’s cheeks with small hands, watching as Shiro returns the smile. Keith leans in to press soft kisses all over Shiro’s face. His forehead, between his eyes, the tip of his nose, each of his cheeks, and last but not least, his lips. 

"I love you, Takashi," Keith murmurs against his lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Shiro whispers, capturing Keith’s lips in a more passionate kiss.

Keith allows Shiro to lead the kiss, moving his arms to hang off of his broad shoulders. He hums when Shiro nips at his bottom lip, immediately allowing him access. Shiro wastes no time in shoving his tongue in, rolling around every inch of Keith’s mouth. Keith moans softly when he feels Shiro grab at his ass, and when he feels himself growing hard he breaks the kiss. He pushes Shiro back slightly, chuckling when he sees Shiro’s cute little pout.

"That’s for tonight, Takashi. You know we both have to leave for work soon." Keith says, resting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro whines, leaning into his husband’s touch. He was so comfortable, he didn’t want to move, "We should have gotten the day off."

"We tried, remember?"

Shiro remembers clearly. On multiple occasions, both Shiro and Keith had asked for the day off. However, Iverson didn’t exactly approve of two of his employees taking the day off just to snuggle up in bed for the day, even if it was Valentine’s Day. By their third attempt, Iverson threatened to fire the both of them.

"It’s not too late to call out."

"And you say I’m the one always breaking the rules."

"Sometimes the rules are made to be broken, you said so yourself."

Keith chuckles, running his fingers through short, silver locks, "I’d love to just spend the day together, but we really do need to get to work, Takashi. We have bills to pay, anyway, so we could use the money."

Shiro sighs, "Yeah, you’re right."

"But tonight," Keith whispers, his voice full of promise, "Will be a night that neither of us forget."

It wasn’t unusual for Shiro to be the first one home, as Keith always took the longer night shifts. Normally Shiro wouldn’t mind, taking time for himself to unwind before his husband returned home, plus the extra money was always nice too.

However, this was one of the nights Shiro did mind. He just wanted his husband home as soon as possible so he could pamper him with the love he deserved. Keith was always taking care of Shiro, and Shiro desperately wanted to return the favor.

With some time to kill, Shiro decides to spice things up for Keith’s arrival. On his way home, he picked up plenty of vanilla candles - Keith’s favorite scent, simple yet so like him - to decorate the house, make things a little more romantic. He puts some in the living room and kitchen, but most of them end up in their bedroom and master bathroom, where the main event will take place. After carefully placing each one and lighting them, he moves on to focus on the bedroom.

With care, Shiro reaches into the bag and pulls out the rose petals, sprinkling them all over the freshly made bed. He’s seen the pictures of other couples’ bedrooms, the petals spelling out romantic messages or cheesy pickup lines. If Shiro was being honest, he would admit that he considered writing out a message, but in the end he decided against it, knowing that once Keith got to the room they’d be all over the bed anyway. 

Instead, Shiro uses the extra petals to decorate the bath tub in their bathroom. First, he fills up the tub with warm water, waiting for it to get about halfway before throwing in the petals, mindful of the candles. He watches the petals float around in the water and Shiro feels his heart swell. 

He absolutely loves Keith, his husband, his best friend and his soulmate, and he can’t wait to show him just how much he means to him.

Shiro’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears the familiar sound of a car horn. Keith is finally home. He all but squeals as he makes his way back into the living room just in time for Keith to walk through the door with a gift bag in hand. Keith’s face lights up the second he locks eyes with Shiro and he runs over into his husband’s awaiting arms.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Shiro whispers with a smile, "I missed you."

Keith snorts, "We saw each other all day, silly. We’ve only been apart for a couple hours."

"A couple hours too long."

"Dork."

Shiro chuckles as he pulls back. He cups Keith’s cheeks - slightly chilled from the cold weather - with large hands, his smile growing when Keith leans into his gentle touch with a hum. Keith can’t help but return the smile when he sees the complete adoration and love in Shiro’s eyes, and he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

"I may be a dork, but I’m your dork."

"That you are," Keith says, leaning closer so his lips are mere inches away from Shiro’s, "And I wouldn’t want it any other way."

"Sap," Shiro teases.

Keith huffs, "Shut up and kiss me already."

Shiro laughs softly when Keith tugs at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and finally pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. The kiss is full of emotion and love, a preview of what’s soon to come. 

Keith breaks the kiss before it could get any more heated, he whispers, "Shall we take this to the bedroom, my love?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea, baby boy."

Shiro trails his hand down to Keith’s lower back and leads him to the direction of the bedroom, but stops when Keith notices the candles.

"Takashi," he says, his voice raw with emotion, "They’re beautiful."

"Just like you."

"And you said I was the sap."

Shiro laughs, holding his husband closer - if that’s even possible - as they finally make their way to the bedroom. Keith gasps when he sees the combination of candles on the shelves and rose petals on the bed, and Shiro swears his eyes are getting teary.

"Takashi, you didn’t have to do all of this," Keith whispers. He looks down at his feet and that’s when Shiro remembers that he’s been carrying a gift bag since he walked through the front door. "I don’t think my gift will exactly fit the mood."

"Any gift from you is already perfect," Shiro says with a smile as Keith passes him the gift.

Shiro takes great care in opening the bag, pulling out each piece of tissue paper one by one until Keith yells at him to hurry up. With a laugh, Shiro pulls everything out of the bag. The box slips from the paper and lands in his lap. Running out of patience, Shiro tears the box open, and there he finds Keith’s wonderful gift. 

A dildo. 

"You got me a dildo?"

"I got you a dildo."

Shiro takes the toy in his hands to get a better look at it. It’s thick and long, gradually getting thicker down the base, edges ribbed and head tapered. He swallows, imagining how full his ass would feel to have it stuffed inside.

"It also comes with cum lube," Keith adds, holding up a tube that must’ve fallen out of the box, "You can fill the dildo with lube so it feels like it’s cumming inside of you."

Shiro curses.

"I know it doesn’t exactly fit the mood you set up," Keith teases, "But do you like it?"

Just as Keith gets the words out Shiro tackles him to the bed with a hug, capturing his lips with his own. He dives right in and shoves his tongue into Keith’s mouth, savoring the surprised mewl that he lets out. Shiro pulls back breathless, a string of saliva trailing behind.

"It’s perfect," Shiro whispers, "Not at all what I was expecting, that’s for sure," he pauses to laugh, "But it’s perfect, and between the both of us it’ll get plenty of use, I can promise you that."

"I’m so glad you like it," Keith murmurs against Shiro’s lips, pressing a quick peck to them, "I thought maybe it was too much."

"Not at all, sweetheart," Shiro says, "Like I said, it’s perfect."

"I love you so much, Takashi."

"I love you so much, too, darling."

Keith whimpers when he yanks Shiro down for another kiss and Shiro could tell he’s getting impatient. He can’t blame him though, he’s been waiting for this since the moment he woke up with Keith being all cute in his arms. When he tells Keith as much, he snorts into another kiss.

"Why don’t you show me how much you’ve been waiting for this then, big guy," Keith teases.

"With pleasure."

The kiss grows passionate when Shiro shoves his tongue back into Keith's mouth, and a whine slips out when his tongue rolls along Keith's own. He feels Keith's growing erection against him when Keith grinds up, and his patience slowly dissolves. He grabs at Keith's clothed ass, giving a harsh squeeze before reaching to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, throwing them off to the side.

Shiro stares at Keith's clothed cock and feels his mouth water. There's an obvious damp spot and he can't resist going in for a lick. Keith bucks up with a mewl, a hand instantly finding a place tangled in Shiro's white locks.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Shiro whispers as he laps at the head, "Tasting you. Sucking you off."

"Takashi," Keith whimpers.

"You always taste so good for me, baby," Shiro says, slowly pulling Keith's underwear down until his cock springs out, "I love having your cock down my throat."

Without any warning, Shiro takes Keith's cock deep in his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Keith cries out, back arching beautifully, one hand grasping Shiro's hair and the other gripping the bed sheets. Shiro starts a steady pace, each time bringing the head of Keith's dick to the back of his throat. 

Keith keens and whines loudly. He's been waiting for this all day, so for Shiro to take all of his cock in his mouth in one go is almost enough to send Keith over the edge. Tears gather in his eyes and he whines again. He wants to tell Shiro to slow down or at least give him a minute, that it feels so good and he's about to come. 

Shiro brings a hand up to fondle his balls, and Keith's mind goes white as he loses himself in the orgasm. Taken aback, Shiro pulls away and just watches in awe as Keith cums in spurts, painting his lower abdomen white.

Keith whimpers as he comes down from his high. Shiro cups his cheek with a warm hand, tracing his thumb along his cheekbone.

"I-I.." Keith starts, but is interrupted by a sob.

"Keith, baby? What's wrong?"

"Shiro! I just came in two minutes like a horny teenager!!" Keith cries.

"Baby," Shiro says softly, then pauses. He doesn't really know what to say in this situation to help Keith feel better, so he goes with the first thing that comes to mind, "I thought it was really hot."

Keith blinks, "What?"

"You were so excited to see me and it felt so good for you that you couldn't hold yourself back. That sounds pretty hot to me."

Keith sniffs, feeling the embarrasment melt away, replaced by a bubble of laughter, "Takashi, you're an idiot."

Shiro grins, "That's my baby boy."

With a giggle, Keith leans in to press a kiss to Shiro's cheek. He sighs in content when Shiro wraps his arms around him. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Shiro asks, "I understand if you want to stop and I won't be mad."

"Shiro," Keith starts, "If this night doesn't end with your dick in my ass then what is the fucking point."

Shiro bursts into laughter, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I do have something I would like to try out actually," Keith says, and Shiro notices the way his eyes glance to the side, where the dildo lays at the end of the bed.

"Hmmm," Shiro hums, "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

In one swift motion Keith flips their positions so Shiro is lying with his back to the bed while Keith straddles him. He leans down to slip his tongue into Shiro's mouth for a quick, messy kiss as he frantically strips his husband of his clothing. He breaks the kiss with a lewd pop, throwing the clothes off the bed before reaching back to grab the dildo and bottle of lube.

"Ever since I saw this toy," Keith whispers, lapping at the head of the dildo, "I couldn't stop imagining what it would look like stuffed in your ass."

Shiro whines loudly, " _Fuck, yes, please,_ " The words spill out all at once and he feels himself flush when Keith giggles.

"I'm glad you're as eager as I am," Keith wraps his lips around the head. He takes as much of it as he can in his mouth before pulling it out and setting it to the side, "But first, I need to make sure you're thoroughly prepared."

Shiro just nods silently in response. He watches Keith pour a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers, whimpering when he feels the tip of Keith's pointer finger at his entrance. 

"Relax for me, baby," Keith cooes, "I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good, I promise."

Shiro lets out a shaky sigh, willing his body to relax. Keith slips the first finger in, and when Shiro gives the okay he slips in the second. This time there's a stretch, so he takes his time scissoring and stretching his ass open.

"Do you want to take that thick cock in your ass?" Keith whispers, "You wanna get filled to the brim?"

Shiro keens when Keith adds a third finger, nodding his head eagerly, "Fuck, I want it so bad, baby."

Keith takes a little more time in making sure Shiro is nice and open for him - taking a moment to press a soft kiss to his forehead - before he grabs the dildo again and drenches it with lube.

"Do you want to use the cum lube too?"

Shiro shakes his head, "It'll take too long, I need it in me _now_."

Keith chuckles, "Yes, sir."

The head of the dildo presses against Shiro's hole and Shiro mewls once it's carefully pushed inside. Despite the preparation he still feels a bit of a stretch and he absolutely loves it. His moans grow louder and louder the further Keith pushes the toy inside of him, and he pauses when he gets to the halfway point.

"You're doing so good for me, Takashi," Keith praises, "How are you holding up?"

"A-Ah, it's so b-big, so _full_ ," Shiro mewls, "N-Need more."

"Anything for you."

Keith adds a bit more lube - Shiro hadn't asked for more, but he just wanted to be safe - before pushing the toy in deeper. It hits Shiro's prostate dead on and he screams in pleasure, arching off the bed. Keith swears under his breath, watching Shiro's rim stretch so wide, he can't help but lean in for a taste. Shiro mewls.

" _So good so good, oh my_ god," Shiro chants, "So big, oh _god, so good_."

Keith peppers light kisses to Shiro's inner thigh, slowly pulling the toy out until just the head remains before plunging back in to the hilt. Shiro shouts, eyes rolling back as the dildo abuses his prostate.

"G-Gonna cum, oh god, please.."

"Do you wanna come, big guy?"

"N-No."

Keith stops, "Shi-"

Shiro leans up on his elbows, eyes glazed over with lust but still full of love and adoration, "W-Wanna come inside of you, baby."

"Fuck," Keith whimpers, "Yeah, I want that too."

Carefully, Keith slips the toy out from Shiro's ass, watching his puffy rim clench around nothing, watching the excess lube drip from his ass. He wants to get a taste, but he also doesn't want to keep Shiro waiting. Plus, his erection is back and starting to ache.

Keith crawls up until he's hovering over Shiro, slowly leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss. However, his plans are quickly changed as Shiro takes his chance to flip their positions. Keith moans when Shiro places him on his back, against the soft sheets.

Shiro grabs the hem of Keith's shirt and brings it over his head, finally getting rid of the last of the clothing between them. He plants his lips on Keith's neck, pressing soft kisses as he moves downwards. The soft kisses turn into light nibbles, leaving marks as he makes his way to Keith's chest. His nipples are red and stiff, and Shiro can't help but take one into his mouth.

"T-Takashi.."

Shiro takes his time with Keith's nipples as they're one of his favorites. He loves how sensitive his nipples are, and how sensitive Keith is after his nipples have been played with. He takes the other with his hand, tweaking it between his fingers as he sucks on the one occupying his mouth.

He could spend all day giving Keith's nipples so much attention, but Keith starts to tremble and he knows what he wants. Still, he wants to hear Keith say it.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Shiro whispers, lapping at the abused bud.

Keith mewls, "F-Fuck, you know what I-I want!"

"Hmmm yeah, but I wanna hear you say it."

"Please fuck me, Takashi," Keith whimpers, "Stuff your cock in my ass and _fuck me_ until I see stars."

"Good boy."

Keith keens at the praise, watching Shiro settle comfortably between his legs. Shiro stares at Keith's hole, desperately wanting a taste for himself. He knows, though, that if he gets his tongue in Keith's ass he won't be able to stop himself. He considers it for a moment before deciding against it and grabbing the bottle of lube. He begins the preparation nice and slow, similar to how Keith had done for him. Soon enough, he has two fingers inside the warm heat of Keith's ass.

"I've been thinking about this all day too, by the way," Keith whispers, interrupted by a moan as Shiro slips the third finger in his ass.

"Hmm?" 

"Spending the night, _a-ah_ , with you. I couldn't stop thinking a-about it, not, _f-fuck_ , not even for a second."

"Keith.."

Shiro withdraws his fingers from Keith's ass and eagerly grabs the bottle of lube. He pours a decent amount, giving his cock a few strokes before lining himself up. Keith can feel the warmth at his hole before Shiro even presses in.

Keith brings his hands up to cup both of Shiro's cheeks, he stares deep into Shiro's eyes as he says, "I love you so much, Takashi."

Shiro blinks, and before he knows it he feels himself smiling. He leans down and whispers, "I love you so much too, sweetheart," capturing Keith's lips with his own as he pushes in.

Keith moans into Shiro's mouth when Shiro pushes in deeper and deeper, all the way until he bottoms out. He feels tears gather at his eyes, but they're not from pain, it's the farthest thing from it. Shiro sees his eyes grow misty, so he tells him as much.

"I just love you, so _so_ much," Keith says, "You've done so m-much for me, and I get to have you. It feels like a dream come true."

At Keith's words, Shiro feels himself tear up, "You're so beautiful, Keith. I thank my lucky stars that I get to wake up next to you every single day and sleep beside you every single night," He leans down until their foreheads are pressed together, "I love you so much, baby."

"Make love to me, Takashi," Keith whispers.

"With pleasure, my love."

Shiro grabs Keith's legs and hoists them up until his ankles are resting on his shoulders. He grips Keith's thighs as he fucks him, his eyes set on Keith's face, watching his beautiful expressions. The way he bites his bottom lip and brings a hand up to his mouth when Shiro hits a particularly good spot. The way his eyes go wide when Shiro surprises him with a more harder thrust. The way he looks softly at Shiro like he is his entire world.

"You're so so _beautiful_. Absolutely stunning, my love," Shiro cooes softly.

"T-Takashi-!"

"I'll take such good care of you," He says as he wraps a hand around Keith's weeping cock, "You deserve to feel so good."

Keith sobs from the mixture of Shiro's cock in his ass, his hand around his own cock, and his soft, sweet words. He lets the tears roll freely, and he sees Shiro shed some tears of his own. 

"I love you so much, Takashi, I love you," Keith chants. He lets his legs fall from Shiro's shoulders and holds out his arms.

Shiro gets the message and smiles, wrapping his arms around Keith's small frame and gathering him in his lap. The change in position plunges Shiro's dick deeper inside of Keith, and Keith lets out a whine.

"You're absolutely perfect, baby boy," Shiro whispers into Keith's ear, pressing kisses behind it.

"O-Oh, Takashi!" Keith cries out, "I-I'm gonna cum, g-gonna.."

"Cum for me, gorgeous."

Shiro wraps his hand back around Keith's cock and it only takes a couple more strokes untl Keith is coming with a shout. His eyes slip closed, his body trembles as the orgasm washes over him. Shiro fucks him through it, milking his climax for as long as possible before he comes himself, deep inside Keith's ass.

Keith clings to Shiro, shivering as he comes back down from his high. When the fog clears, he recognizes Shiro peppering kisses along his face.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Keith giggles, "Hi, handsome."

Shiro can't help but capture Keith's lips in another kiss, smiling into it when Keith continues to giggle. He carefully slips out from Keith and repositions him so Shiro can carry him bridal style.

"I have one more surprise for you."

Keith raises an eyebrow, "What more could there possibly be?"

With a grin, Shiro carries Keith up and out of the bed and leads him into the master bathroom. With the lights off Keith can already see the lit candles, but when Shiro turns the bathroom lights on he also sees the flower petals decorated all over the already filled bathtub.

"The water has probably gone cold by now, but what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Takashi," Keith says softly, "Just like you."

"You're so sappy today, baby. I love it."

Keith hums in Shiro's embrace as he's led into the bathtub. Judging by Shiro's screech, he would bet that the water is definitely cold.

"Maybe we could-" He starts, but is interrupted by the extreme change in temperature as Shiro sits the both of them down in the bathtub. He screams, "Shiro! It's cold!!"

"We can always warm it up," Shiro suggests.

Keith sighs, "You're such a dork."

"Yup," Shiro agrees, "But I'm your dork."

"Yes you are," Keith says softly, cupping Shiro's cheeks to bring him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some fluffy sappy sheiths, I had so much fun writing this <3
> 
> Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!!


End file.
